Stormy weather-Twincest
by RetteMich0
Summary: Los gemelos Bill y Tom Kaulitz se preparan para salir de gira tras sacar a la luz su ultimo álbum, pero algo ocurrirá pondrá en peligro el equilibro de Tokio Hotel.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bill POV

Me desperté como cada día a las tres de la tarde, Pumba estaba durmiendo junto a mi y había dejado sus babas por toda la almohada.

Le empujé para que se despertase y tras levantarme me siguió hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Tom, con su cabello despeinado, preparando el café junto a la encimera, parecía que él también acababa de despertarse.

Se giró y al verme me sonrió con su típica sonrisa de medio lado tan característica de mi gemelo.

-¡Buenos días dormilones! –Dijo riendo, y agachándose acarició a Pumba.

-Buenos días barbudo.- Dije entre bostezos.

-Georg llamó esta mañana, estarán aquí la semana que viene para la organización de la gira.

-Genial- asentí sin pensar si quiera lo que decía, solo quería que Tom me diera mi café.

Sonó la puerta, y Tom se apresuró a abrir dejándome el café en la mesa.

No me hacía falta preguntar quién era. Presentarse en casa de los Kaulitz a las tres de la tarde, era como hacerlo en casa de cualquier otra familia a las siete de la mañana, y solo había una persona que se atreviera a hacerlo sin avisar.

Tom abrió la puerta y tras unos segundos escuche como unos tacones se acercaban a mi, pisando con fuerza el parqué.

-Buenas tardes Billy.- Dijo Ria con su típica expresión de superioridad.

Le solté una sonrisa falsa, estaba demasiado dormido y despeinado para tratar con ella.

Me terminé el café y me fui a la ducha.

Tom POV

-¿Vamos a ir esta noche a cenar a Katsuya?-Me preguntó Ria impaciente, mientras acariciaba mi pelo y me ponía ojitos.

-No lo sé, Bill y yo tenemos que empezar a organizar las cosas de la gira.

-Todo el día con la dichosa gira, desde que sacasteis el nuevo disco no te preocupas por mi.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti, es solo que antes podía dedicarte a ti todo el tiempo, y ahora tengo que compaginarlo con mi trabajo.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando te vayas?-Me preguntó y su mirada me fulminó al instante.

-No pasará nada, es algo que tengo que hacer, es mi trabajo y me gusta.

-Te gusta…-dijo en tono despectivo- lo que te gustan son esas guarrillas que gritan tu nombre y se vuelven locas por ti.

-Ria yo…

-¡No! No digas nada más, no me hace falta escuchar tus tonterías.-Grito mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta.

Me giré incrédulo y pude ver a Bill, liado en su toalla, con la misma cara de incredulidad que yo.

Bill POV

-¿Qué demonios era eso?-pregunté, los gritos de Ria me habían sacado de mi ducha matutina.

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo.- dijo Tom con cara de frustración.-Nunca la había visto tan celosa y eso que aún no hemos salido de gira, no sé cómo voy a soportarlo- y golpeo con rabia la encimera derramando su taza de café hirviendo sobre su camiseta.

-¡Joder Tom!- chille y me apresuré a quitarle la camiseta corriendo y secarle con mi toalla.

-Gracias- dijo Tom, y su mirada me dejo claro lo tranquilo que se sentía al tenerme a su lado.

-Nunca estarás solo- dije.

-Nunca estarás solo- repitió.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom POV

Parecía que Ria estaba más tranquila hoy, desde la pelea que tuvimos ayer no ha vuelto a sacar el tema, aunque me mira con recelo y no me atrevo a decir nada para no enfadarla.

No estoy acostumbrado a tener que luchar por una chica, pero admito que siempre tengo que llamarla cuando me monta una escena, hay algo en ella que me atrae.

Me incorporé de la cama y su mano me tocó mi pecho desnudo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo Ria prácticamente susurrando.

Sonreí y me giré para besarla, no podía resistirme sus insinuaciones.

*Toc toc*

-¿Molesto?- dijo Bill asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Creo que decir que sí hubiera sido quedarse corto.

Me giré hacia Bill y esté miró enfadado.

-Acaba de llegar un paquete para ti Tom, es tu juguetito nuevo.

-¡Mi Gibson!- grité y salí corriendo de la cama para ir a buscar mi tan esperada guitarra nueva.

Bill POV

Ria me miró como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, ¿pero qué se creía esta? Es mi casa y es mi hermano, y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Le dirigí una mirada irónica y bajé las escaleras para ver la cara de felicidad de Tom.

-¡Por fin ha llegado Bill!, tenía miedo de que no llegase antes del concierto de París.-dijo Tom emocionado, mientras desembalaba su guitarra nueva, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tenía.

-Es preciosa-dije, y escuché un bufido tras de mi que provenía de mi bien conocida amiga.

-Me dejas en la cama por una guitarra.

Puse los ojos en blanco, no la soportaba, y no entendía como Tom podía hacerlo, de todas las chicas del mundo había tenido que elegir a la más impertinente.

Tom no dijo nada y se dedicó a observar su juguete como un niño el día de navidad.

-He quedado con Sharon, luego te llamo.-dijo Ria, y se marchó dando un portazo.

No nos dio tiempo a despedirnos de ella, e ipso facto le eché una mirada a Tom que delataba lo mucho que la detestaba.

-Sabes que la quiero.-Dijo Tom sin levantar la mirada mientras tocaba.

-Y sabes que la soporto porque te quiero, pero cuanto más cerca está la gira más insoportable se pone.

Tom negó con la cabeza y yo le di un golpe en el hombro, odiaba cuando me ignoraba.

-¡Oye!- gritó- Y se levantó de un salto encarándose frente a mi.

Sus ojos profundos y hermosos, tan iguales y diferentes a los míos me daban escalofríos, siempre me había sentido atraído de una extraña forma hacia Tom, de una forma que ni la otra mitad de mi alma era conocedora.

Tom POV

Me encaré a Bill, no sabía que le pasaba últimamente. Ria me ponía de los nervios y él no me ayudaba a soportarlo, más bien se estaba portando como un celoso y un egocéntrico.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-le grité.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Bill y esté echó a correr escaleras arriba.

Muy bien Tompensé. Definitivamente parecía que tuviera dos novias y eso era demasiado, sobre todo para alguien como yo.

Subí al cuarto de Bill y lo encontré sollozando bajo las sábanas.

-Siento haberte gritado- le susurré mientras me sentaba en su cama.

-La culpa es mía, no debería meterme entre tu perfecta novia y tú- dijo Bill entre lágrimas.

Me metí con el bajo las sabanas porque sabía que no accedería a salir y lo abracé.

-Sé que lo haces por mi bien- le susurre al oído.

Bill se giró hacia mi, estaba despeinado y con el maquillaje corrido, pero estaba hermoso, quizás más hermoso de lo que nunca le había visto.


	3. Chapter 3

BILL POV

Tom me miraba con fascinación, lo cual no entendía porque sabía que estaba horrible, llorar no me sentaba nada bien, y yo sin mi maquillaje no era nadie.

Intenté girar la cara de nuevo para que Tom no me viera pero me sujeto suavemente, esa era su forma de decirme que lo sentía, que estaba allí conmigo y que no me dejaría marchar.

Me gire y le abracé fuertemente, no podía parar de llorar.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Bill? Me tienes preocupado. ¿Es por la gira?

No sabía que contestarle, no tenía idea de lo que me ocurría, solo quería abrazarme a él por el resto de mi vida.

-Eh, contéstame-dijo con impaciencia y volvió a cogerme la cara, mirándome con sus enormes ojos marrones.

-No sé cómo explicarlo con palabras Tomy…-dije en tono confundido.

-Hazlo como puedas-dijo, y me lanzo una de sus sonrisas que harían desmayar a cualquier adolescente.

No podía resistirlo más, cada vez tenía más claro lo que quería, así que simplemente me dejé llevar y le besé.

El beso no fue como yo esperaba, Tom se apartó rápidamente de mi y saltó de la cama, pude ver sus ojos horrorizados por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Pero qué cojones te pasa?-me grito sin cambiar su expresión ni un segundo.

Balbuceé, pero era incapaz de expresar lo que me pasaba por la mente, solo sabía que ese segundo había hecho lo que tantos años había reprimido.

Tom salió corriendo de mi habitación y se metió al estudio, creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo.

TOM POV

Llevaba horas pensando en lo que había pasado, no era capaz de encontrarle lógica. Solía comprender y tolerar todas las rarezas y esteticidades de Bill, pero esto era otro nivel, un nivel que mi mente no alcanzaba a entender.

Sonó mi teléfono -¿Sí?-dije con voz de cansancio.

-Tom, soy yo.-Dijo Ria.-Voy a ir a The Viper Room con Sharon y Michael, ¿te vienes?

-Sí.-Dije sin dudarlo, necesitaba alejarme de Bill.-Te veo allí.

Salí del estudio, tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de Bill para llegar a la mía y eso me aterraba, no me encontraba en condiciones para verlo.

Me apresuré a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa, quería salir lo antes posible sin que Bill me preguntase a donde iba, no solía salir sin él.

Bajé las escaleras y me monté en el coche, tenía que dejar de ser su gemelo para ser solo Tom, tenía que aclarar mi mente.


End file.
